Good-bye Merry
by RoseLovesAnime
Summary: A short Fluffy little one-shot about Nami and Luffy. Nothing serious, just hints at deeper feelings, it may be OOC, it may not, IDK, I was watching One Piece over and I saw a two day time skip and I had to take up the challenge. They just burned Merry and Nami helps Luffy feel better.


"I'm sorry…" a voice cuts through my heart, "I wanted to bring everyone just a little bit farther…" I feel more tears wave through my eyes and my knees turn to jelly.

"MERRY!" Chopper yells as I cover a sob that escapes my mouth.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to always go on adventures together." the voice of Merry echoes, I fall to my knees and cover my face. "But I-"

"If someone's got to apologize, it's us, Merry!" Luffy sobs, "I'm bad at steering, so I ran you into icebergs! I ruined your sails too! Zoro and Sanji are idiots, so they broke lots of things to! Usopp tried to fix them, but he wasn't any good at it. If someone has to apologize…" his voice breaks and I hear him fall to his knees.

"But I was happy. You always treated me well. Thank you." Merry says. I try to stifle my crying but can't I face upward as Merry continues to burn. "I was always so happy; all because of you!"

"MERRY!" Luffy yells to the sky; holding onto his arms. Merry doesn't say anything else, and everyone except Zoro and Sanji cries. When the fire finally dies, Luffy starts rolling back, and we all return to the Galley La Ship.

The shipwrights and Iceberg all left us alone realizing we need some time, thankfully, I sniffle as I walk over to Luffy who just looks sad, dried tear streaks down his face. I grab a rag and wet it, first washing my face the walk over and sink down to Luffy who is sitting by the railing, I slowly was his face, he looks shocked but doesn't say anything. "You did-" my voice cracks, "Everyone knows you did what was best. It was Merrys time, and Merry said it, 'I was happy' While we are all sad, no one blames you Luffy."

He looks up at me and the tears start fresh again, he hugs me, his head on my shoulder, "Thank you, Nami" he whispers, holding me close wallowing in his grief, while I sit in the middle of his lap. No one says anything, we just sit down around him letting ourselves move on, knowing Merry will stay with us as long as we remember.

A little later as we get closer to Water 7, one of the shipwrights approaches, letting us know that we will soon arrive, I look and see Luffy is asleep. "Sanji" I ask hearing my strained voice.

"Yes Nami" he asks not swooning for once,

"Help me free from Luffy, I can't move, and he is asleep" I say knowing he understands what I mean. He slowly helps me from Luffy and when I stand, I sit next to Luffy, and take a deep breath. Opening my eyes I smile, "Merry would be upset if we wallow in sadness for too long" I whisper picking up the sleeping doctor, and petting him

"Yeah," Sanji says smiling, "Once we reach Water 7, everyone will be themselves again."

Luffy wakes up once the ship docks and we all go out onto the island. "You all can stay at the rooms in the shipyard until you leave." Iceberg tells Luffy, who nods dully.

"Hey Nami, Can I talk to you for a minute." Luffy says, gaining a curious glance form me and the rest of the crew.

"Sure" I answer seeing no reason to refuse. We walk around town, making sure not to be seen until we reach the edge of the Island; a small cliff overhangs the ocean, and we sit on the edge.

"Thanks Nami, you were right, and I won't mope around anymore." Luffy says, unusually serious for once.

"That's good to hear Luffy. Without out energetic Captain around I'm not sure this crew would survive." I say cheerfully.

Luffy chuckles, "Yeah, but I meant thanks for being concerned, I'm sure the rest of the crew was to, but you acted on it, I needed that, so thanks." He says in his happy-go-lucky way that completely canceled out the seriousness. I smile, knowing we will survive. I reach over and kiss his cheek.

"You're welcome Luffy, you are the entire crews support, and while we all support you to, I will be your emotional support, okay? Come to me when you have a problem."

"Deal" he says smiling.

Once we get back to the shipyard, we are shown to the room we'll be staying in; all at once Luffy goes and collapses in a bed and sleeps. I smile, and walk over to Robin.

"What'd the Captain want?" Robin asks taking a sip of tea.

"Oh noting, you know Luffy, no one knows what goes on in his mind." I say knowing full well that's a lie, I know what goes on in that bundle of energies mind, and that belongs to me.

"You're so right, Nami-swan!" Sanji swirls over and I take a glass of tea, sitting next to Robin, who chuckles.


End file.
